


I Only Want You

by aliensister



Series: With The Band [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Birthday, Birthday Presents, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's best friend is taking him to see her brother's band play, but it turns out she has ulterior motives and it's someone's birthday. </p><p>I don't wanna give away too much, just give it a go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Archive Of Our Own story, so please be nice. It's been awhile since I wrote anything.  
> Soundtrack and inspiration for the band was Eagles Of Death Metal, so you should check them out!!

Ian looked up from where he was wiping down the counter tops as the bell above the door of the small diner rung, a sigh escaping his lips. They had hoped to close up on time; their official closing time was one am, as it had been so quiet but the arrival of customers at five to one, meant they would be here for a while yet. 

The diner had been pretty quiet all night, and for the last hour with the exception of himself and Mandy, completely empty. Mandy was the other staff on shift with him, usually there were more people on but it was a Wednesday night at the end of winter and smart people were home tucked up in bed. 

Mandy’s echoed Ian’s sound of disappointment as she came from out the back. The pair shared a grimace before Mandy grabbed the menus and headed to the recently occupied booth. They had only known each other about six months but in that time they had bonded like they were joined at the hip from birth. They usually tried to schedule shifts together and regularly did movie nights and club nights; she was a regular at Gallagher family events, some weeks he practically lived at her place.

“Hi Guys, here are your menus, can I get any one a drink while you’re taking a look?” Ian smirked from behind the counter, bending down to grab the sugar to do refills. He could hear the displeasure underneath her chirpy waitress persona. Standing back up Ian felt his mouth go dry, gone were the beanies, scarves and jackets covering the luscious forms from the winters chill. 

No, now Ian was presented with the kind of guys that filled his dreams, and his private day dreams, men covered in tattoos, beards, piercings and muscles that looked like they knew how to do a day’s hard labour. Ian quickly turned around as Mandy headed back towards the counter, subtly mock glaring at her trying not to laugh at his obvious perving. 

“Shit, if that’s your type, you should meet my brothers.” Mandy chuckled, as she handed Ian the order slip. 

He looked at her curiously as he headed to the kitchen; he knew she had five brothers and a gender  
confused sister, they’d only talked about the “sister” once but Mandy had said the kids’ mum was a total fuck up. 

As for her brothers, Ian had already met Tony and Jamie, when he’d helped her move into her own place a couple of months ago. They were pretty average, worked construction, nothing to write home about. He’d yet to meet the other three, all Ian really knew about them was that they were in some struggling rock/metal band and had been on tour for the last six months. He had heard their album a couple of times when they’d done road trips; and he could agree that they were pretty good from what he’d heard. 

He knew that Mandy spoke to them at least once a week, more specifically Mickey, the brother she was closest to. The closest in age, they had grown up like twins, kind of like him and Lip but unlike their childhood, the Milkovich children were raised in a home filled with violence and hatred. An every man for himself situation, except for Mickey and Mandy; the two of them had protected each other as much as possible. Mandy had shared very little about it and what he did know, Ian couldn’t blame her for not really wanting to talk about it. 

Ian tapped the bell, signalling the order was up. He caught Mandy’s smirk as she busted him checking out the burly men, again, as they laughed raucously from the other side of the room.

“You realise they are most likely hipsters, right? Please tell me you wouldn’t lower yourself to that!” Mandy begged, leaning over to grab the plates.

“Can I not just enjoy a nice ogle?” Ian replied with a smirk, watching Mandy saunter away with a laugh.

Mandy joined Ian in the kitchen after dropping the food off to the man candy, jumping up onto the unused counter as repacked the fridge.

“So these brothers of yours…” Ian ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “Any of them hotter than those guys?” Mandy laughed, shrugging her shoulders 

“How the fuck would I know, they’re my brothers, I don’t look at them like that.” She scrunched her nose up, looking disgusted. 

“Granted, everyone told us that Mickey and I look like twins so, he must be fairly hot.” Ian glanced at Mandy, returning the shit-eating grin she was wearing. He couldn’t help but laugh at her before going about the kitchen, packing away and cleaning the grill. 

He knew Mandy was beautiful, she could light up a room with her smile but she still managed to forget it all the time and wind up with absolute dicks that weren’t good enough to lick her boots. 

“I’ll make you a deal, the guys are playing in Chicago in three weeks, if you bring your brother, I’ll take you to their gig and you can perv to your heart’s content!” Mandy said smugly as she moved to check on the customers through the kitchen window, her eyebrow rose in challenge. 

Ian knew of her crush on his older brother Lip, the Gallagher siblings had come into the Diner not long after Ian has started working there and it had been instant crush for his best friend.

“What if your brothers don’t live up to the hype?” Ian grinned as Mandy rolled her eyes at him. 

“Well, then you’ll be surrounded by a room full of guys who look like that… “Mandy gestured to the men who were loudly conversing in the diner, “And I guarantee at least one of them will be what you’re looking for eye candy wise…” 

 

Three weeks had flown by and that was how Ian found himself waiting outside one of the bigger metal clubs in Chicago. His gaze surveying over the crowd, he was surrounded by bodies covered into tattoos, piercings, ripped jeans and band shirts. He really hadn’t realised Mandy’s brothers were so popular but she had definitely been right, just from the line waiting to go in the door, Ian was spoilt for choice of guys to perv on.

Lip stood with Ian by the curb waiting for Mandy, who already was in the club. Her brothers had gotten into town last night which Mandy had taken off work to spend with them. Ian got it, he’d been away from his siblings when he’d snuck off at seventeen to join the army, and it was the longest five months of his life. So he got it but it did mean he had barely heard from his best friend since last night, which was really weird for them and he’d no one to bounce outfit ideas off. 

He had eventually decided on wearing his good dark jeans, they were loose enough that they couldn’t be called skinny jeans but they clung to him in all the right places and a simple black V-neck that was thin and showed off all the muscles that working out for ROTC had afforded him. He was glad that spring had started to really kick in and he hadn’t needed a jacket, he liked to think the muscled arms and chest were some of his best features.

His flaming red hair was shaved close to his scalp but in comparison to the Mohawks and man-buns he looked a little out of place. Then again, compared to Lip who wore his usual white button down, ankle length baggy jeans and tennis shoes, he wasn’t doing too badly.

“She answer you yet?” Lip asked, flicking the butt of his cigarette towards the road. Ian flashed his brother the text message from Mandy ‘Comin now. 2 secs’ as the steel door pushed open. Intense sounds of guitars and drums blasted through the air into the night and echoed out into the street. 

His brother caught his gaze with an unspoken ‘you owe me’ and Ian gave him a grateful smile. He knew Lip really wasn’t into the heavy metal, or even just the rock scene, plus, he knew the only reason Ian had dragged him was Mandy. Ian knew Mandy was going to introduce him to her supposedly hot brothers if he brought Lip or not but Lip needed to get out of the house. He was currently nursing a broken heart after his ex, Karen, had slept with their father and then broadcasted it all over the net. 

Mandy’s crush on Lip was hardly subtle, but even Ian could see that he did kind of like the attention, and Ian could see that Lip had a soft spot for Mandy, even if he has been completely loyal to Karen. Ian watched his best friend saunter past the security guard with a massive smile on her face, but he couldn’t help glance to the side and watch Lip struggle to pull his jaw off the floor. Previously Lip had only seen Mandy in her sexy, yet still comfortable lounge around the Gallagher home attire and her work uniform, and tonight Mandy was in her element. 

Ian had seen her dress up before but she seemed to really be punk-ing up for the gig, and with a look at Mandy he wondered if maybe he should have tried a little more. Her hair was perfectly styled into sex hair, her lips full and covered in blood red lipstick, and the thick eyelashes, Ian knew weren’t hers, made her eyes pop. 

 

As Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck, Ian noticed beyond the make up her eyes were sparkling and he knew that it was having her brothers, in particular Mickey so close. It made him want to meet them even more, he swung Mandy up into the air and listened as she squealed and clung to him tighter. Anything that made Mandy happy made Ian excited, he had never imagined that she would mean so much to him when he’d met her but she truly did. She had sat by his side through mania and depression, and finally his diagnosis with Bipolar and not once had she wavered or treated him any different. 

Ian let Mandy’s feet drop back to the floor, although she was almost the same height as him with the knee high lace up boots that she currently wearing. Her simple black form fitting dress ended just above mid-thigh, showing off the stockings that were made to look like they were stockings and garters. 

“You look amazing!” Ian said with a smirk as he pulled back and gave her a once over, noticing that his brother was doing the same thing. 

“You look so hot…” Mandy said with a grin. “I’m gonna be the best sister ever!” Pulling Ian’s hand she turned and headed into the club, ignoring the crowds’ displeasure at their line hopping.

“Wait, what?” Ian tried to call over the music as Mandy pulled him down the dingy hall stairway that led into the main room of the club; he couldn’t help but pause to take a look around.

It was a lot bigger than he had expected, a packed bar on one side near the entrance and on the other side a stage, about thigh height off the ground was filled with guys fiddling with instruments, obviously the band had just finished their set. 

There were plush red velvet booths lining the wall and a few high tables and chairs situated near the bar. The walls were red brick and the lighting was pretty dingy but in the way that looked like that had been the designers’ intent and he supposed that it added to ambience of it. The space in the middle of the room was cleared, for dancing Ian guessed, and to the right of the stage there was a hallway with sugar skull signs indicating that the toilets were down there. 

Lip cleared his throat in Ian’s ear, motioning to him that he was going to head over to the bar to get drinks in and Ian nodded, he was suddenly nervous. Something about Mandy’s almost maniacal grin told him he was missing something. He watched as Mandy leaned over his shoulder to shout something to Lip over the music that the club was pumping between bands. Mandy pointed over to a booth down the front near the left side of the stage causing Lip to nod before heading into the fray of thirsty patrons. 

Mandy tugged Ian towards the booth that was filled with a few of the rough looking guys she had promised. 

“Ian, these are my brothers,” Mandy pulled Ian close so she didn’t have to yell, before pointing out each of the brothers as she introduced them. 

“Iggy, Joey, this is Kev, like another annoying big brother, but nicer.” Mandy announced dodging the attempted noogie from the tallest guy, Kev, while returning the flipping off she got from the other two Milkovich brothers. 

Ian waved and smiled at each greeting, he was torn between being let down by the hype and thankful that the guys were just average looking guys because while he couldn’t help but think that while Mandy’s brothers fit the bill of rough, tattooed and pierced, they just weren’t his type; none of them really exuded that bad boy charm.  
He had to admit though, it helped him to relax; now he was just going to be able to chill out with Mandy, watch music and get to know her family. Ian hid the sly smirk that was on his lips and took the offered bottle of beer that had appeared in front of his face as Lip rejoined them. Though he was glad, he was so going to goad Mandy about it later.

“Where’s Mickey?” She asked, scanning the bar. 

“…Bathroom?” Iggy replied, barely taking his eyes off the red head that sat beside him. 

“Probably off getting his dick sucked by some groupie…” Joey grumbled before downing the beer in front of him.

“Like you wish you were,” Kev mocked, laughing at Joey. Mandy just rolled her eyes at Ian, but Ian had brothers, so he knew how this went, the Gallagher brothers were no different, they ragged on each constantly, it was their way of showing love. 

“Well he better show up soon because we gotta go on in five…” 

“Relax, I’m here…” The hair on the back of Ian’s neck stood on end as the voice piped up from behind him. It was deep and rough and gave Ian chills, but that was nothing compared to the way his insides reacted as his eyes were able to put a face to the name as Mickey came into view. 

His blue eyes were hypnotising, they reminded him of the ocean, deadly but calm, set against his beautiful, milky white skin and those lips, ‘damn’, Ian thought to himself. Ian tried to swallow as inconspicuously as possible, though his mouth felt like it was filled with the entire contents of the Sahara desert. 

His eyes swept the shorter man; his face was definitely just the start of the luscious package. Though Ian usually went for taller guys, Mickey’s height was perfect, Ian noted, as he squeezed past him. A quick flash of leaning down and capturing those luscious pink lips flittered through Ian’s mind and his finger nails stabbed into his palm to stop himself.

Mickey only paused on the way past to smirk and give Ian a once over on his way to sliding down into the booth with his brothers. Ian hoped he was passing inspection because he really wanted on that. He couldn’t help but ogle Mickey, he was stocky but you could see it was made up of muscle, just the right amount of muscle to have him gulping the beer Lip had bought him, to hopefully hide the show of his obvious drooling. 

“Yo, Firecrotch. You nearly done gawping at me?” Ian almost patted himself on the back for not choking on his beer, as he had missed the object of his lust moving to stand in front of him, allowing the rest of the table to shuffle out of the booth. 

Mickey’s voice was quiet enough that the comment was just between the two of them, though the interaction hadn’t been missed by Mandy, who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen. 

“Mick, this is Ian, Ian this is my brother Mickey… Happy Birthday big brother… Sorry I didn’t wrap him,” the last part was sung as she moved away from the pair to take up a place beside Lip in the recently emptied booth. Ian smirked as Mickey flipped his sister off, but faltered as Mickey turned his blue eyes back on the red head.

‘Think of something smart, funny, clever… shit,’ Ian commanded himself, the last part of Mandy’s comment lost on him while he stared down into Mickey’s eyes.

“Do you want me to be done gawping at you?” Ian questioned, with what he hoped was a sexy smile. It seemed to work if Mickey’s soft chuckle was anything to go by. 

“I ain’t hating it.” Mickey acquiesced and Ian hungrily watched as his thumb rubbed across his bottom lip. Ian was pretty sure he’d give almost anything to swap places with that hand. 

“Shithead, you need to go onstage.” Mandy called, breaking the mutual staring contest the two men had fallen into. Flipping her off again Mickey left Ian with another smirk and a look that felt like thunderbolts straight to his groin. 

Ian fell into the booth beside Mandy and Lip, the groupies had scattered as Ian watched Mickey hauling himself up onto the stage. The Milkovich brothers and picked up their instruments, plugging in and tuning their guitars and checking amps but Ian was lost watching Mickey. He’d always been partial to musicians but Mickey on stage, his arms, his fingers, caressing the fret of the black guitar was a work of art.

The sound of Mandy’s happy giggling as she squeezed his arm bought him out of his reverie and he looked at her suspiciously, her words to Mickey finally cutting through the fog of lust.

“Mandy…” He didn’t even need to finish his sentence; she knew exactly what he was going to say if the evil genius look that covered her face was anything to go by. 

“Mickey’s really hard to buy for…” there was no a single ounce of remorse in that smirk and Ian shook his head, “…However, I know my brother has a real thing for muscle-y red heads.”

Ian couldn’t help but grin, he knew he should be pissed that his best friend basically used him as a sex toy for her brother but as he tore his eyes away from her and directed them towards the stage, he couldn’t really find it in him to care too much. As his eyes focused on the stage he found the youngest Milkovich brother’s gaze already locked on him, smirking as the band launched into their first song.

Their set seemed to go in a blur as Ian’s gaze pretty much stayed locked on Mickey as he owned the stage. He wasn’t overly showy like some lead guitarists but Mickey commanded that stage, he bounced off Kev, who turned out to be their lead singer and fake ‘battled’ Iggy on the bass. Ian was beyond turned on and Mickey, he was sure, knew it. Frequently the man would look out into the crowd at Ian and it was like his blood caught fire.

He’d felt Mickey’s eyes devouring him when Mandy had dragged him onto the dance floor for a couple of the bands more dance-y tunes. Between Lip, Mandy and himself they had managed to get themselves quite tipsy, so much so that even Lip had got up to dance with them. Their last song finished and Ian looked up to the stage as he heard Kev clear his clear his throat into the mike.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, technically that was our last song of the evening, I know, I know it makes us sad too, but!” Kev cooed to the crowd and Ian watched as Mickey groaned, pulling the guitar strap off his shoulder. 

“Tonight is our brothers birthday!!!” A loud round of applause filled the club as Kev moved his arms to show Mickey off like he was a prize on the Price Is Right.

“So, please, join us in singing him Happy Birthday… with a rocking twist.” Ian couldn’t help but laugh as Iggy, who had swapped his bass for an electric guitar, dropped to his knees with an over dramatic strum. Kev started to sing, his voice dropped down to growl, boarding on something Ian expected from to hear from a Slipknot album. 

Mickey graciously flipped his brothers off, jumping from the stage and into the crowd, his cheeks were bright red and he ducked his head as he came towards where Ian and Mandy had been dancing, smiling and nodding as the crowd wishing him happy birthday. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEEEEAR MICKEEEEEEEEY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOOOOOOOOU.” Kev screamed with the crowd as Mickey reached them.

“Tell me you didn’t know about this fucking shit…” He growled at his sister, who just shook her head because she was too busy laughing.

Ian’s skin was on fire as Mickey stood next to him, he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the over gelled black hair and taste the sweat that ran down the column of Mickey’s neck. 

“I gotta pee…” Ian blurted out, downing the last of his beer and ignoring Mickey’s smirk as he caught Ian’s hungry eyes. 

The bathroom was empty and Ian headed straight to the sink, splashing water on his face and over the back of his neck. 

“You running from me, Firecrotch?” Mickey said swaggering into the men’s room, Ian watched in the mirror as he locked the door. Ian laughed, turning to rest his ass against the counter.

“And why would I do that?” Ian’s arms crossed across his chest, smirking as he watched Mickey lick his lips. Ian knew the short sleeves would come in handy. 

“Fuck knows,” Mickey laughed and Ian headed towards Mickey and the door, only to find himself pushed up against the wall; the rough brick pressing into his skin through the thin shirt. 

“So…I figure, it’s only fair, since you clearly didn’t get me anything for my birthday, that you let me kiss you…” Mickey said, arms boxing Ian against the bricked wall. Mickey looked up at him from under his ridiculously thick, black lashes, a very confident smirk curving his lush lips.  
“Didn’t Mandy say *I* was your birthday present…” Ian replied coyly, his head tilting down towards Mickey but still far enough away that to kiss him Mickey would have to lean up. 

“Nuh uh… you’re the present from her,” Ian would have laughed at how cocky Mickey looked, if the thick Southside accent and the fact that his voice was so low it was practically a growl had made his dick painfully hard and pressed against the tight confines of his jeans.  
“I spose, it’s only…” Ian’s words were cut off by the rough, insistent press of hot lips against his own. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as the fingers he had been admiring all night wound themselves into his short hair and pulled his head down, allowing Mickey better access as his tongue wound around Ian’s.

Ian used his height to his advantage, turning the pair and forcing Mickey into the wall, his hands creeping under the tank that was slightly damp with sweat. Mickey’s kiss was mind blowing and Ian wanted to devour every inch of the man, he moved his hands to the waist band of Mickey’s jeans. Until he felt Mickey’s hand go from pulling him closer to pushing him away. 

“Wha…” Ian looked at Mickey confused; he was as flushed and looked as blissed out as Ian felt. 

“Relax mumbles, I ain’t done with you yet.” Mickey reached out, his hand sliding under Ian’s shirt, over his abs and down to his waistband, smirking.

“But I ain’t unwrapping my present like this…” Ian knew the grin on his face was positively giddy as he pushed his body up against Mickeys. Mickey’s grin was bashful and his cheeks were tinged pink and it spurred Ian on as he roughly grabbed the shorter man’s ass. 

“You wanna get outta here?” Mickey asked but Ian could only nod as he licked a striped down Mickey’s throat. 

“What about the band? Don’t you need to help pack up?” Ian chuckled into Mickey’s neck when he growled. 

“Fuck ‘em, it’s my birthday and I wanna play with my present.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand, pulling him towards the bathroom door. 

“Fucking best birthday ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know, comments and love feed the muse and if it does well enough I may do a smutty sequel lol...


End file.
